


Happy Birthday, Ninja Boy!

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, happy birthday shinobun!, i love shinobun so much aaa, pretty much just birthday fluff!, there's other characters but it's mostly just him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shinobu's birthday.  Yet, it seems no one else knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Ninja Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this and it's not edited because finals are a ~bitch~ but happy birthday Shinobun! I love this boy so much uvu

Shinobu’s day has started off pretty normally-well, beyond normally. He woke up, went to school, and is currently staring at the back of of Tsukasa-dono’s abnormally red head and listening to sensei ramble on and on about some topic. Something sciency, not cool at all. Whatever. He’ll borrow notes from Yuuta-kun or something later-after all, it’s his birthday, right? That means they can’t refuse him!  
Much to his surprise, the end of the day comes and goes, and no one’s actually wished him a happy birthday. While it’s not the number one thing he wants to be acknowledged for, he kind of wished that someone, maybe Tetora-kun or another RYUSEI, would have wished him a happy birthday during lunch.  
Nonetheless, it’s put the ninja-in-training in a bit of a mood. He stays unusually quiet the rest of the day, to the point where sensei actually asks if he’s alright. He hasn’t called out something about ninjas and the like, or how it relates to the current subject. Shinobu nods his head, scribbling lazy on a blank piece of paper while pretending to take notes. The sketches quickly turn into goofy human figures in ridiculous martial arts poses-the type of stuff he wants to do.  
That’s right! He can’t let himself be defeated by something as trivial as this! He’s got plenty more birthdays to come, today will just make the next one extra-special! With renewed vigor, Shinobu returns to his doodles, daydreaming of how to make his skills even better and become the best ninja out there. Then, no one will forget to wish him a happy birthday! If they can find him, that is.  
The first-year is still plotting when he leaves his class, smiling to himself on the way to Ryuseitai practice. Maybe they’re gonna have a big party for him, or something. That would be so cool! On his way, he’s so distraught the he slams right into Yuuta-kun. Glancing up and hoping the figure he’s just collided isn’t someone like that awful Sena-dono, Shinobu is more than glad to see his face.  
“Hap-uh, hey, Shinobu! How’s it going?” The twin smiles quickly, looking as if he made a mistake. Shinobu can almost see the look in his eyes, but doesn’t make a note of it.  
“I’m doing well, de gozaru! How are you, Yuuta-kun?” Shinobu bows his head a little bit to the twin in greeting, as if trying to show his apology for walking straight into him. If he’s gonna be a ninja, he needs to be more agile than this!  
“I’m great, but I’ve gotta get to practice! Can’t keep Aniki waiting!” The ginger quickly excuses himself and speeds off. Shinobu takes a moment to watch him go, before remembering about Ryuseitai practice and taking off towards the location at top speed.  
He finds the rest of the group waiting for him, although they’re all still in school uniforms instead of practice clothing, which Shinobu finds a bit weird. Isn’t he late? Shouldn’t they already be practicing?  
“Sengoku! There you are!” Chiaki’s booming voice is the first thing Shinobu hears, the group’s leader walking over to meet him with long, powerful strides. Shinobu appreciates his strength and confidence, but his style is too flashy..not stealthy enough at all. Then again, not everyone is cut out to be a ninja, like him. Chiaki’s hand messes with his dark hair, the brunette laughing lightly at Shinobu’s slightly annoyed reaction. At least he’s acting normal.  
“Sorry to tell ya, but I’ve gotta go! There’s some business I’ve got to take care of. Farewell, fellow Ryusei! S-” Chiaki cuts off abruptly, like Yuuta had earlier. When Shinobu looks up at him quizzically, wondering what the other Ryusei was going to say, all he gets is a little wink before Chiaki’s taking off in the other direction. He’s much too fast for Shinobu to catch, despite all his training.  
Shinobu finds himself on the roof, one of his favorite places at school. He’s a bit discourage-it seems no one’s remembered his birthday, and practice was cancelled. But hey, now he has more time to practice his ninja skills, right? Dedicating his thoughts to shuriken and saving the weak, Shinobu takes his stance, imagining a false adversary on the empty rooftop without him.

The sun’s begun to set before the young boy realizes how late it is. He thinks that maybe, he should head home. It’s later than he realized, and all his zooming around the rooftop has made him pretty sore-not that he’ll admit it, of course! Ninjas don’t feel pain! A loud crash somewhere in the distance frightens the boy, although it also makes his ears perk. The crash definitely came from somewhere on campus, off to the East if he’s judging the sound correctly. Thoughts of heroically rushing in to save the day, to catch a culprit trying to make away with Yumenosaki’s secret fortune sounds pretty cool, right?  
Well, he doesn’t know if that’s what the crash was. And, he certainly doesn’t know if Yumenosaki actually has a crazy big ‘secret stash’ of money somewhere. It sounded cooler in his head, alright? Shinobu eagerly heads for the roof’s exit, speeding towards where he assumed the source of the crash was.  
Well, good news-it wasn’t a burglar. But it was...quite the scene. He eventually figures out the noise came from a garden. Quietly tiptoeing through the foliage as to not alert his foe (stumbling slightly nervously through the neatly trimmed hedges), Shinobu approaches the scene with the courage a ture hero has (and by that, he’s shaking in his skin). However, the noise wasn’t a burglar. It was a...very...large...cake? What?  
“Hey, he’s here! I knew he’d hear it!” Someone’s voice calls, and someone in the front of the scene spins. Chiaki, of course-it seems loud noises just trail this boy. He jumps, spreading his arms out behind him as if trying to hide the scene-which, to his credit-is pretty impossible. As if the scene couldn’t get any weirder, the hedge next to Shinobu suddenly starts speaking!  
“Hey...Hakaze, stop trying to grope me!’  
“Why would you accuse me of that? You’re not a pretty girl, you’re far from it!” Looking at the hedge with utmost confusion, a bright flash of color in the back suddenly gives Shinobu an idea of what was happening. It’s the twins, falling out of a hedge, laughing hysterically, while holding a sign of sorts. Shinobu can’t quite make it out, but he takes a wild guess. Ninjas have to be smart too, right?  
“Were you...trying to throw me a birthday party?” Chiaki pales noticeably-this must have been his idea, but then he smiles and laughs that borderline obnoxious laugh.  
“Comrades, we’ve been caught! Everyone, come out, would you?”  
“Everyone-?” Shinobu stares around, watching as various members of the school begin to emerge from the hedges surrounding the little garden clearing. Holy crap, it looks like Chiaki’s gotten the entire school (save for Valkyrie, but that’s no surprise) to show! It is a bit of a wonder to him, but the fine members do look pretty funny pulling leaves from their hair and brushing dirt from their cleanly pressed clothes, so Shinobu didn’t ask questions.  
Despite the smashed cake, Shinobu still thinks the day went pretty well. He gets all the birthday wishes he could have asked from, even from people he’s hardly met, like that ‘Emperor’ and the other oddballs. It’s a bit overwhelming, there’s too many people to sneak up on in a setting like this, but he considers just letting his guard down and enjoying the company of the school’s idol program. Some people leave quickly, but others-name the twins, his classmates (save for Tori and Tsukasa) and the rest of Ryuseitai stick around.  
The group manages to salvage some of the cake-Shinobu’s guess was right, it was absolutely enormous- and they headed for the area outside the garden. The sky was darkening, clouds reflecting the last rays of brilliant orange sunlight as the fiery orange orb set below the horizon. Picking a leaf off of his cake, Shinobu notes how it’s kind of like the little yellow stripes in his hair-maybe it’s the sky’s way of wishing him a happy birthday! Yea, that’s it.  
After a very off-key round of Happy Birthday to You and a bit of a cake fight, which was totally not Shinobu’s fight, the group goes their separate ways-for Shinobu, that’s home. He’s grateful no one confronts him about returning home late with strange stains on his jacket and frosting in his hair. Instead, he’s greeted with a warm ‘happy birthday’ and more rounds of some very off-key singing.

That night, Shinobu notices a piece of paper sticking out of his jacket. Removing the paper, he unfolds it a couple times. It’s smudged a bit-perhaps it was written in a hurry? It’s legible nonetheless.

Happy birthday to our favorite ninja boy!  
It’s signed by each member of Ryuseitai, complete with a fish doodle from Kanata and some mascot drawn by Midori. It’s waving a smiling, and just looking at it-just looking at the note as a whole-makes Shinobu. He really can’t believe he thought they’d forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Shinobun! Hope you enjoyed, hehe. This was kind of fun!  
> also yes, i call him shinobun...fight me.


End file.
